Superman
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo Cornaro will take in the task of rearing his children alone in his own way. Warning: Modern AU in continuation of my fic "The Age of Cosmos" A:N: So I stumbled on a Korean show of fathers rearing their kids and I kind of wanted to write one. not sorry lol


Title: Superman

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: GrancrestSenki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

In the span of two years, Theo and Siluca already have four children, soon to be five after confirming she is yet again pregnant with their fifth. Siluca after living with Theo in Sistina she instantly became a celebrity doctor after riding on Theo's popularity over the people, it was hilarious when the Durotos sisters who were host of a show invited her and thus puts her in the present situation where she finds it funny and amusing and the same time pities on her husband who's left with four children at home.

She left early as told by the director and producers while Theo sleep in the children's room the crew set up some cameras around with their camera men, Theo is aware of it and schedule their appearance on his day off.

The room full of puzzle play mats have some baby safe features around the furniture, the wide baby room has a small plastic castle slide and play house complete with table and tea set, the triplets slept on their own floor foam bed, while Theo with only a pillow and blanket slept, on the puzzle floormat, the children surrounded him, while the youngest his son who awfully looked a lot like Siluca slept on his crib.

Siluca over the screen while the host chatted her about her living arrangement with the Duke and Empire's minister of Defense or Highest Genera, they even ask how is he as a husband and father, "Just watch" she giggled knowing Theo handled their children with ease and gentleness.

Moments later he woke up and looked around in daze, trying to see who's awake, seeing no one is still awake, he carefully stood, trying to sneak out the room, crossing over the baby fence on the babies' door, looking back the sat time, it was comical, the host laughed at the sight.

Sneaking in the kitchen of their own private home, no servants, no helpers, no soldiers checking from time to time, it was him and the kids alone, so he started to make breakfast, his kids' favorite.

Making some fried rice which they loved, with sunny side up eggs placed on a mold with a smiley face Siluca laughed seeing her husband stealing bites from the fried rice, the camera man spoke in soft voice, "What about your breakfast?" he asked.

"I eat what's left" he told and Siluca confirmed.

" _Every morning before I leave for work and so does he, he makes breakfast and bathes the children he makes me breakfast but I make sure to leave him some, he forgets himself at times then I dress them up for the day and put all their things on their tiny bag while he eats at the frying pan, in the morning they're with me, and after lunch we go to their daddy's office and spend the day there_ " Siluca told, the host and audience can't put the second highest man in the Empire eating out of the pan.

Suddenly Theo's instinct kicked in and knew one of his kids are awake, hurrying to peek, he found the youngest of the triplets, sitting on his pillow cutely rubbing her eyes, the cute one year old held her hand up asking her daddy to pick her up and he did, _"That's the daddy's girl"_ giggled Siluca and they awed at the cute clip.

Theo carried her while he does the cooking, she started to whine when he put her on her high chair to cook so he had to carry her.

Again with his instincts he found his youngest son about to cry on his crib when he rushed to get him too, taking the baby on his other arm, he placed his daughter down how whined, taking the baby strap and putting it on his chest he placed his son there while carried the other the same time juggling to stire the food, funny who the two of the triplets were pouting at the baby fence looking at him, Theo turned and he chuckled, the cameraman wanted to ask what would he do when suddenly he took one more strap and placed it on his back, the middle child of the three sat there and cuddled her papa, while the eldest his son took his place on his shoulder, the hosts were amazed hearing him juggle them all while cooking.

Plating the three children's food on their respective plates he then placed them to their baby high chairs, their cute little matching pajamas was catching the Duke's fans' attention as it was a little army onesies while their father only worn his camouflage jogger shorts and no shirt, Siluca caught one audience biting her lip seeing Theo's muscular abdomen.

" _No wonder you give him babies after you pop the other"_ teased by the older host and Siluca blushed.

To their surprise the middle child of the triplets is a fast and big eater, she ate all what Theo placed while the other two eats a lot yet slower, having to leave some for their daddy after the two cannot finish it, Theo on the other hand fed Aubestes while holding the bottle of his seven months old son on his chest, he sighed, "Guys, Mommy's not going to be around for the whole day, please go easy on me" he pleaded and it was the first seeing the strict Minister of Defense looked helpless.

Finishing breakfast, Theo called them for clean up and they were all to bouncy to bathe, Theo finished and got them cleaned, the dressing part however was the hardest, he had to chase or either plead with them, after half an hour struggling they were all dressed, and today because it's their daddy's day off, as always they are to head to the park, however with Theo's status they are being followed by his personal security, wearing his gray fit cargo shorts and shirt, with his brown straw fedora and shades he's strapped with two children, his youngest daughter on his back, Sheila, his son Aubestes in front, his eldest daughter Ai on his left arm while his eldest of the triplets Villar is on his shoulder which is his favorite place.

They played in the park until they got hungry, he brought them to a cute restaurant and the waitress was happy to serve them.

"Nom!" said by Villar pointing at the pudding, Theo laughed.

"You're so much like me" and Theo blew raspberry kisses on his chubby cheek, he looked like a make version of Siluca.

"Blow!" asked by Theo's little daddy's girl pushing her plastic plate on him, Theo obliged and blew to warm his daughter's food.

"I miss your mommy already" he told and the Cameraman following them chuckled, "This is the first she's not with us and I kind of wanted to mutter something but remembered she's in your show and probably laughing at me asking out kids to go easy on me…" and Theo wasn't wrong, Siluca has been losing it whenever he had to ten to their children, it was like a chain reaction which no one can stop.

"What things do you usually do when you're with Madam Siluca?" the camera man asked.

"The usual husbands do… I tend her food, sometimes feed her when she needed to ten for Aubestes, she hates hot food is I also need to cool it, got used to lacing her shoes or massaging her feet, c'mon man, carrying children for nine months is no fun and I had to do something" he told.

The ladies found him sweet after he said it while Siluca blushed knowing his caring tendencies.

"Can I call her? Is it okay?" asked Theo to the producer who said yes, back in the studio the two host were laughing.

 _"Looks like Mr. Manny found his favorite father, that is not allowed in the show but he just allowed it"_ they laughed when suddenly Siluca's phone rings.

"Hey guys, it's mommy" Theo said and placed the phone on the table and Siluca greeted them, they talked and the toddlers were all excited to hear her voice, when Theo took the phone and started to let them eat again, "Have you had your lunch?" Theo can hear she's in the studio because of the awing noises.

"Yes, I have. Are you holding well with the little monsters?"

"Barely, how do you even do it again?" he asked and she giggled.

"Just bribe them they'll follow" she giggled and he agreed, few exchanges were given until they needed to go after the toddlers started yawning.

He carried them all to his car, while his security cleaned up their carriers, they headed back to his home and he put them to nap after, Theo seeing the babies starting to nap he took care of their laundry and remembered his past life how he used to cry every time he needs the laundry of his children done, but with the technology of the cosmos he breathe in relief and started his work, while he put all his children's clothes in bags to separate he loaded them in to the washer, he sat and pulled out his phone and started to do his office work there calling some military personel for their meeting the next day, when the washer was done, he transferred them to the dryer and continued with his work.

Looking at the dried clothes, he breathe heavily and muttered, "Time for folding" he told and started to get to work.

Some were amazed how fast he folds clothes for someone who has status and people to work for him, however in a short while he was done and found his children are still asleep, he took his place at the corner and napped, until later on the children were away and started to shake him asking for snacks.

The day went well and the show ended, the producer thanked him, when the camera was off he started to whine like a child and the camera men laughed.

The children who are all in their room watching some cartoons he played, Siluca thankfully arrived home, Theo was drained and Siluca was used to it remembering their past but complimented him nonetheless.

He showered her with cuddles and kisses claiming he's recharging.

After dinner which Siluca obliged to do for him while he sits and watch with the kids, they then put the children to bed and when Theo finished bathing he found Siluca wearing his favorite kind of nighties that she has and she called to him, he knows he did well knowing Siluca will reward him till morning.

Theo immediately jumped on bed and started his assault to his wife.

~END~


End file.
